Transfigured Hearts 19: Arrested Development
by MrsTater
Summary: The question of whether Order Headquaters have passed to the Death Eaters creates a housing dilemma for Remus. Over lunch at an unlikely place, an even more unlikely colleague inspires Remus and Tonks to take yet another forward leap in their relationship


_This story follows **Time To Weep, Time To Laugh** in the **Transfigured Hearts** series, and is set immediately after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

**Arrested Development**

"Mad-Eye, _really_." Tonks had never, as far as Remus had seen, looked more incredulous than she did now, watching Alastor Moody inspect a bit of fried chicken with the magical eye concealed by his bowler. "D'you have to be vigilant about Chicken McNuggets?"

Predictably, Mad-Eye's gravelly reply was, "_Constant_ vigilance."

Tonks rolled her eyes and sipped her soda languidly. She propped her elbows on the table as she drank through a straw, and Remus felt a slight pang for her. The trio had passed McDonald's as they left King's Cross and Tonks, drawn to the colourful place like a moth to flame, insisted that lunching there would buck them up after the disagreeable business of sending Harry home with his horrid Muggle relatives. Now, however, it seemed Tonks was the one who needed bucking up; Mad-Eye's unrelenting paranoia had quashed her enthusiasm.

"I like how all the food here is named thematically," said Remus, taking a bite of his Big Mac.

Tonks blessed him with a grin and sat up a little straighter. "Clever, yeah?"

"Keeps you from forgetting where you are."

"Not Mad-Eye." A sharp expression replaced Tonks' smile. "Stop that!" Her arm shot across the table – for a moment Remus though she might slap Mad-Eye's hand – and snatched the McNugget he was still examining. "You're drawing attention to yourself, holding that up to your head. Doesn't constant vigilance include acting like a Muggle when you're in one of their restaurants?"

Remus glanced around the restaurant as he chewed and noticed many Muggle gazes were, indeed, fixed curiously on Mad-Eye. Emboldened by the fact that Mad-Eye could not turn him into a ferret here, Remus swallowed and said, "The attention likely has more to do with the bowler hat and vintage great coat, don't you think?"

Mad-Eye shot him a look that said transfiguration could come later, when they returned to Wizarding London.

"Or Tonks' hair," the retired Auror said gruffly, gesturing to the witch's pink spikes. "I told you Muggles don't like that. Potter's aunt looked like she might faint dead away at the sight of you."

Tonks chuckled. "I think Mrs. Dursley would've shut her eyes to pink hair on any girl, Muggle or witch." Her amusement vanished as Mad-Eye picked up another piece of chicken for inspection. "For Merlin's sake, Mad-Eye, just _eat _it. Like this." She dipped the nugget she had pilfered in a small, plastic cup of reddish sauce, then popped it into her mouth.

"Eat your own McNuggets," Mad-Eye grumbled, pulling the cardboard container closer to him.

Tonks grinned smugly as she watched him tentatively dunk the McNugget. "Already finished mine. I'm still hungry."

"I told you that Jolly Meal—" He was cut off by a shriek of laughter from Tonks. His scarred features creased in lines of confusion as he looked to Remus for an explanation.

"It's called a _Happy _Meal," Remus said.

"Jolly, happy, doesn't matter what it's called," Mad-Eye retorted. "Point is, it hasn't got enough food for a grown woman."

"Who needs food," said Remus, reaching into Tonks' Happy Meal box, "when there are toy automobiles to be had?" He held up the miniature red sports car included with Tonks' meal.

An expression of delight lit Tonks' heart-shaped face. "I thought I'd give that to Arthur, since the Whomping Willow ate his Ford Anglia."

Mad-Eye, who was still picking at his food, looked up with a gleam in his eye. "Mind if I take a gander?"

Remus started to hand the car over, but Tonks caught his wrist and held him back. "He just wants to check it for danger."

Wisely, Remus squelched his urge to laugh and hid his smile by sipping his soda.

"Shouldn't drink anything you can't see," said Mad-Eye, gesturing from Remus' lidded paper cup to his own uncovered one.

Tonks groaned and buried her face in her palms. "We're okay here, Mad-Eye!"

"I don't like it, Tonks," the older wizard replied. His normal eye darted around in a way that indicated the magical one was also searching the premises from under the bowler. "That clown fellow everywhere…"

"That's Ronald McDonald."

Remus glanced at a statue by the exit, which had a ghastly face, unnaturally red-hair that would have made the Weasleys look drab, and a smile too wide for comfort.

Tonks added, "He's like the mascot."

"What's a restaurant need a mascot for?" Mad-Eye asked. "And didn't McDonald have a farm? What do you think, Lupin?"

"I think this beef is overdone," he said carefully, hoping neither to perturb Tonks nor to encourage Moody, "and McDonald should have stuck with raising cattle instead of cooking them."

Tonks snorted. "S'hard to find a Werewolf Value Menu in Muggle London."

Remus' reply was drowned out by a group of small children coming in with their mother, clamouring for Happy Meals.

Mad-Eye cringed. "Place is too loud, too. Hard to be vigilant when you can't hear."

"I'll agree with that." Remus wadded up his hamburger wrapper and dropped it into the paper sack in which his food had been served. Just what was it about this place that Tonks found appealing? Sure, it was inexpensive, but he knew where to get better food for his money.

"You're staying at the Burrow, aren't you?" Mad-Eye asked Remus. "I reckon you'll have to get used to this sort of noise now the kids are home for summer."

"Only Ron and Ginny," said Remus. "And I became accustomed to it last summer when they were all at Grimmauld Place." His heart constricted at the memory of how glad Sirius had been to have boisterous teenagers in the gloomy house.

"Remus?" Tonks swiped one of Remus' chips and dipped it in ketchup. She sucked off the ketchup before she ate the fried potato, and Remus wondered if there was something wrong with him for finding this strangely appealing. She peered coyly up at him from beneath long, dark lashes and asked, "Why haven't you asked to stay with _me_?"

Remus' mouth went dry, and his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth as he swallowed painfully.

"Because Lupin's got a sense of propriety," Mad-Eye answered, "even if he _does_ kiss you in the middle of the street and make off-colour jokes about broom cupboards."

Though Remus was vastly relieved Mad-Eye no longer thought he and Tonks really engaged in romantic acts in odd nooks and crannies of twelve Grimmauld, Remus suddenly felt too warm in his threadbare jumper and overcoat. Mad-Eye _had _caught him kissing Tonks outside the house – albeit months ago – and Remus doubted he would ever get over the awkwardness of the moment. That magical eye scrutinised Remus every time he was with Tonks in Mad-Eye's company, giving him a sense that every randy thought he'd ever had was laid bare before the ex-Auror.

Tonks helped herself to another of Remus' chips. Swirling it through the ketchup, she said, "Really, Remus, we've been together since last August. I'm a little offended you didn't ask me first."

"You were in hospital," Remus replied, wiping sweaty palms on the legs of his trousers and avoiding eye contact with both companions.

Mad-Eye thumped the table. "What would your dad say, Tonks, if he knew you were asking men who aren't your husband to stay the night with you?"

Remus squirmed as Tonks ate the chip the same way as she had the other one. "He'd say I'm a scarlet woman."

"Damn right," Mad-Eye rasped, but then, catching the gleam in Tonks' dark eyes, said, "Oh – being saucy again, are you?" He frowned deeply at her toothy grin. "You don't need night-time company. You need sleep. You're still recovering from a serious injury."

"Funny you didn't mention that when Dumbledore assigned me to today's mission."

"Well," said Mad-Eye, rising awkwardly and noisily to his feet, "I've said my piece. Decision's for the pair of you." He collected the remnants of his uneaten lunch and stuffed them in a nearby bin – but not before scanning it with his concealed magical eye. "Lupin, if Tonks convinces you to go along with this, just see you really _sleep _at her flat. In separate rooms. Better yet, sit up and keep watch for strange activity on the street."

"If Remus is up all night," Tonks chirped, swinging her legs, "it'll be because we're making sweet love."

Remus momentarily resented the fact that Tonks got away with saying whatever she liked to Mad-Eye; the older wizard was clearly considering turning Remus into a ferret now – regardless of Muggle presence – to ensure no such activities took place at Tonks' flat.

By some miracle, Mad-Eye merely shook his head, muttered something about young people these days, and clunked out of the restaurant. The instant he was gone, Tonks turned to Remus and waggled her brows expectantly.

"Look Tonks," he said, opening his palms on the table in an apologetic gesture, "I'd no idea you would take offence that I didn't ask to stay with you."

"Actually, I find the whole the highly amusing." She touched his chin with callused fingertips and smirked. "It's so very _you_ to be afraid of imposing on your girlfriend."

"You were injured," he said, trying not to be too blatant with his eye roll. "Molly invited me to the Burrow so I wouldn't have to stay at Grimmauld alone…"

Tonks' expression clouded, and her hand fell into her lap. For a moment the pair sat in melancholy silence, during which Remus contemplated how strange grief was. One minute they could talk casually about their friend as though he were merely shut up in his house as he had been all year, while next comment would trigger the realisation that there was no place they could go after lunch and see Sirius. He was gone. Forever.

Tonks pulled Remus out of his sad reflections by suddenly leaning over his shoulder. He flushed as one of her hands rubbed his thigh under the table whilst her lips tickled his ear with light kisses.

"I've got stronger persuasive powers than Molly, haven't I?" she murmured.

"Can we finish this someplace else?" The colourful environs suddenly seemed overwhelming. "I don't much like that McDonald fellow, either."

The bustle of Muggle London was considerably less inundating to Remus' senses than the restaurant, but Tonks's fingers laced through his and her gaze locked on him as they strolled down the pavement were not.

He'd known this conversation was coming, and in fact could hardly believe it had not happened sooner. Tonks had been very quick during her convalescence to address the subject of love, and they'd decided not to allow her parents' disapproval affect the progression of their relationship. Precisely what that next step was, however, they'd not discussed in any detail; something had held both of them back from using the word _marriage_.

Of course, they'd had very little time. Tonks' parents had stayed in London throughout the length of her hospitalisation, and though she had not yet returned to work, her days following her discharge from St. Mungo's had been filled with paperwork regarding the investigation into the incident – not to mention tying up loose ends with the Order. Remus would have had to be a fool not to realise she was also giving him time to mourn his mate.

And he sensed she wanted _him_ to take the initiative when it came to broaching the subject of marriage.

It wasn't that he was unwilling. He was off-balance, caught unawares by the way she'd brought up Remus' current living arrangement front of Mad-Eye, relatively un-prefaced. He should not have been surprised. He knew Tonks and her blunt ways – perhaps better than anyone.

"Are you going to stay with me or not?" Tonks swung her Happy Meal box so that the toy car rattled around inside.

Remus strongly suspected Tonks was offering him more than just temporary shelter As on the night Sirius brought it up, the idea of living with Tonks stole through him with the warmth and pleasantness he normally associated with drinking a cup of cocoa. However, more bitterly real, like the horrid taste of Wolfsbane Potion, was the intrusive realisation that, because they had not communicated, he had no real idea of where Tonks stood on the issue of taking up residence together. Would she expect engagement – or marriage – to follow promptly?

He'd never expected her to fall in love with him, much less want to commit herself to him for the rest of her life. While Remus did not, as Sirius accused him, _fear_ commitment, he could not quite wrap his mind around the fact that life appeared to be offering him that opportunity. It was dizzying to consider, and he did not want to talk about it until this new place at which he had arrived felt more solid beneath his feet.

"It's just…" Tonks began tentatively, glancing sidelong at him, "well, I reckon it's a good opportunity to test how…compatible…we are."

Remus knew what she was getting at, but to his great astonishment, the serious implication did not unnerve him. Calm stole over him, and he found himself most aware, of all things, the opportunity her cautious words provided for him to tease her. The urge was irresistible, and Remus found himself stopping and mustering a stricken look. "You don't think we're compatible?"

But Tonks regarded him with a quirked brow that indicated she was perfectly aware of his Marauder tactics. "It'd be a right shame if you officially moved in, only to have me fall out of love with you because your snoring could wake the dead."

"You know," said Remus, leaning casually against a lamppost and shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets, "there _are _anti-snoring spells."

Quite unexpectedly, Tonks' mouth fell open, her eyes rounded, and pink raced up her pale neck and cheeks. "_Do _you snore?"

Remus bent his head and as his hair fell into his face and hid the grin he could not stop, and he thanked whatever distraction had arisen last night to prevent Molly from cutting his hair as she'd offered.

"If I tell the truth," he said softly, "am I going to find myself a single werewolf without a place to stay?"

For a moment Tonks said nothing, and he felt her keen gaze scrutinizing him. Then he she punched him playfully on his shoulder, which was shaking with the laughter against which he had battled and lost.

"Git," she muttered, and turned on her heel to resume their walk.

Still chuckling, Remus pushed off from the streetlight and followed her. Tonks walked at a clip, but his long strides quickly caught him up, and he grabbed her hand. His mirth died as he slowed their pace and saw, as Tonks darted her eyes at him, slight self-consciousness in her expression.

Looking away, she ran a hand through her hair and said breathlessly, "I didn't mean to make you feel odd."

"I don't feel odd," said Remus.

Tonks arched her brow in scepticism.

"Well, perhaps a bit," he acquiesced, "but that's likely because of the greasy hamburger."

Tonks shook her head tolerantly. "What I mean to say is…I've been very patient so far, haven't I? I've let you set our pace."

Not entirely certain what direction this would take, Remus quipped, "You certainly never pestered me into asking you for a date or confessing my love or moving in with you." At her look of mock-consternation, he brought her hand to his lips. "You've the patience of a saint. I'm sorry if my pace frustrates you."

"Not at all." Tonks squeezed his hand and wove their fingers tightly together. "Will Mad-Eye ever let his guard down in McDonald's?"

That was not at all what Remus had expected her to say, but he played along. "Or anywhere else, for that matter? Never."

"And I won't stop being patient."

Grateful as Remus was that she was so willing to put up with his ambivalence, he hoped she realised she was entitled to a limit.

As though reading his mind, she added, "Well – within reason. But…" Her brows knit as her smile faded. "We've only just got to 'I love you'. I've never been there before, and we've been through a lot the past few days. I don't expect you to leap into bed with me, if that's what you're afraid of."

Once again, they stopped walking and faced one another.

"I'm not afraid of that," said Remus softly.

Happiness bloomed on Tonks' face, but the mingled surprise made Remus sense slight hesitation on her part. She truly did not want to rush, and she was right – recent events _had_ put them through an emotional gamut.

"I'm glad to know you don't expect me to leap," said Remus lightly. "It would most likely result in me doing myself undignified injury, and even if I _were_ to leap into bed and remain intact, when Mad-Eye hears I'm staying with you, he will likely render me incapable of bedroom activities."

Tonks' laugh rang out, and several passersby turned their heads. She covered her mouth, but still could not hide her unladylike but nonetheless adorable chortles. Remus wrapped his arms around Tonks' waist and rested his forehead against hers. As her laughter quieted, she slipped her hand under his collar, and her fingers lightly stroked his neck.

"I do love you," Remus murmured. "So much."

Tonks slid her palms over his chest and tilted her smiling face up to his. As the kissed her in the middle of the pavement, with people stepping around them, Remus' inner Marauder wished Mad-Eye would be somewhere nearby to witness the public display.

"Just to clarify," Tonks said, looking a little dazed as he finally drew back from her, "in the middle of all that nonsense about leaping into bed, you _did _agree to stay, right?"

"Yes," he replied. "I've got to prove to you I don't snore, haven't I?

Tonks grinned. "I'm the one who should be worried. You'll probably go round the twist when you see what a slob I am."

"I've seen," said Remus as they resumed their walk to Tonks' flat. He laughed as she pinched his arm. "You didn't let me finish! I was going to add that it's not sent me round the twist."

"But you haven't _lived—_"

"Merlin!" Remus exclaimed, heart thudding heavily in his chest as a new thought struck him. "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor am I going to tell Molly?"

"About your new accommodations?"

"She won't approve any more than Mad-Eye."

"I don't know about that," said Tonks, weaving her fingers through his and sidling closer to him. "Sometimes I get the feeling she'd like nothing better than to tuck us up into bed together."

Remus went very red, but thankfully Tonks continued, sparing him the agony of formulating a reply, "Just in case, I've got a back-up plan."

"Back-up plan?"

She held up her Happy Meal Box. "Why d'you think I chose the car over the little blonde doll?"

"Because you've a penchant for giving people miniatures of things they've loved and lost?" Remus guessed, remembering the tiny, working Firebolt Tonks had given Harry for Christmas. He laughed as the answer revealed itself. Because Molly will be so distracted with trying to stop Arthur from engorging that and making it fly, that she'll never notice I'm gone."

"Precisely, my dear Professor Marauder."

_The End_


End file.
